<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вормир by escuadrilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447748">Вормир</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla'>escuadrilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё идёт по плану — до тех пор, пока не перестаёт.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вормир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, в которой Тони и Стрэндж вернулись с Титана вместе.</p><p>Написано на микробинго-2020 в Stark, Strange &amp; Co community</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Обсуждение плана — полушёпотом, хотя маячившему поодаль стражу вряд ли было до них дело, — заняло от силы три минуты. Тони почти не задавал вопросов, лишь кивая в ответ.</p><p>Вероятнее всего, потому, что главная деталь этого плана, а именно — кто будет жертвой, полностью его устраивала.</p><p>— Готов? — спросил Стивен, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал твёрдо. </p><p>Протянув руку, Тони взял его ладонь в свою, и мороз, уже принявшийся было сковывать кончики его пальцев, тут же отступил. Другую руку Тони поднёс к сияющему сердцу своей брони и коротко стукнул пальцами. Наниты послушно потекли в контейнер, оставляя его тело беззащитным. Тони отцепил погасший контейнер и прижал его к груди Стивена, под медальоном с Оком Агамотто, который они позаимствовали у чуть более молодой версии Стрэнджа как раз перед тем, как внепланово отправились на эту проклятую планету — вместо Клинта и раненной Наташи. </p><p>Стивен безотчётно накрыл ладонью обнажившийся участок кожи с тонкими шрамами. </p><p>— Поцелуй меня, — Тони слегка наклонил голову набок и улыбнулся той своей лукавой улыбкой, которую Стивен любил больше всех прочих его улыбок. Будто бы не «на прощание», будто бы — «для начала».</p><p>Он шагнул к Тони вплотную, и всё исчезло: и чёрное небо, и зазубренные скалы, и ледяная вьюга, пригоршнями швыряющая в лицо крошечные иголки. Всё на несколько секунд перестало существовать, кроме требовательного рта и ласковых рук. Кроме всего того, из-за чего Стивен Стрэндж каждый день из этих прошедших пяти лет испытывал острое, нечаянное, порой неотделимое от вины и ночных кошмаров, но — счастье.</p><p>— Готов, — сказал Тони, мягко разорвав поцелуй и скользнув губами по его щеке. Кинул взгляд через плечо, сделал шаг назад, к самому краю обрыва. Краем глаза Стивен заметил, как Плащ на мгновение обвил Тони запястье. — Присмотри за ним, Пончо.</p><p>— Я скоро верну тебя, — сказал Стивен. </p><p>— Я знаю. </p><p>Сейчас он вытолкнет астральное тело Тони из физического. Физическое, потеряв своё сознание, упадёт в ущелье. Ему не будет больно. Стивен вернётся на базу Мстителей (Вишанти, благослови Тони, который заставил его научиться управлять джетом). Этот Камень — последний. Они вставят его в перчатку, которую Тони уже полностью сделал. Кто-нибудь щёлкнет — Кэрол, или Халк, или Роджерс, но только не Стивен. Если предположить, что Перчатка его не сожжёт, на мгновение щелчка ему придётся разорвать ментальную связь с астральным телом Тони, а без поддержки оно не удержится в мире живых даже на это мгновение. Стивен вернётся в этот параллельный Вормир и оживит физическое тело, вдохнув в него астральное. Это возможно. Стивен читал об этой технике в дневниках Древней. Она смогла — и он сможет.</p><p>«Не отпускай его, — забилось в голове оглушительным набатом. — Только не отпускай его, не отпускай ни за что НЕ ОТПУСКАЙ»</p><p>Стивен на миг прикрыл глаза, подавляя все ослабляющие его мысли, и с силой выбросил руку вперёд. Ладонь замерла в миллиметре от груди Тони, и Стивен приготовился противостоять рефлекторному порыву подхватить его бесчувственное тело. Но ничего не произошло. Тони твёрдо стоял на ногах и глядел на него всё с той же чудовищно спокойной готовностью. </p><p>Стивен, сосредоточившись, повторил движение. Тщетно. И в третий раз — тоже.</p><p>— Почему-то не получается... </p><p>Сзади послышался шелестящий смех. Вздрогнув, Стивен обернулся. В оскале лишённого кожи лица ему почудилось что-то, похожее на сочувствие.</p><p>— Вы все так самонадеянны и так наивны… Кроме того титана.</p><p>Пожалуй, сейчас Стивену было жаль, что Танос сдох так быстро. Без мучений. Без тени сожаления. Что ж, значит, придётся вернуться к первому плану, который так не понравился Тони: отправиться на Титан, на пять лет назад, и попытаться отбить Перчатку с Камнем души у самого Таноса.</p><p>— Тони, — начал Стивен, разворачиваясь обратно к нему, но увидел лишь его спину. </p><p>И его шаг в пустоту.</p><p>— Тони! — закричал Стивен, бросаясь за ним. Нога подвернулась на камне, Плащ рывком дёрнул его назад, Стивен снова рванулся вперёд и рухнул на колени у самого края. Неведомая прежде боль ножом вспорола тело сверху донизу — будто его собственное сердце вырвалось из груди и полетело вслед за Тони, но руки сами начали доведённое до автоматизма движение. На дне ущелья раскрылся портал. Стивен вскочил на ноги, повернулся и открыл ещё один — в воздухе над каменной площадкой. </p><p>— Позаботься о нём, дружище. Это приказ, — быстро проговорил он, высвобождаясь из хватки Плаща и отчаянно надеясь, что тот в кои-то веки послушается. Чуть не забыв о контейнере с нанитами, Стивен сорвал его с груди и бросил Плащу вместе с Оком.</p><p>Он схлопнул оба портала, как только услышал за спиной сдавленный крик и шелест ткани, смягчающей падение, — и прыгнул. Перед глазами замелькало что-то очень яркое. Огромный розовый бант на конверте, в котором мама принесла домой его смешную новорожденную сестру. И ещё — табличка на койке первого пациента, которого он прооперировал сам: «Лукас, двенадцать лет, аневризма». И ещё — как Тони морщит во сне нос, когда первые лучи солнца пробиваются между штор в их спальне и падают ему на лицо. И ещё —</p><p>* * *</p><p>«Придурок» — вот первое слово, которое он слышит в своей новой жизни. </p><p>— …Идиот, ненавижу тебя, если ты ещё хоть раз выкинешь что-нибудь в таком духе — грохну тебя сам, или лучше — запру обратно в эту тупую оранжевую стекляшку и буду приносить тебе одну книгу в неделю, нет, Вонг, жестоко — это вести себя, как этот засранец волшебный, эй, полегче, Пончо, не задуши его…</p><p>Стивен напрягает лицевые мышцы, вспоминая, как это — улыбаться, но его усилия тут же идут прахом, а дышать становится немного труднее. Первый поцелуй в его новой жизни определённо того стоит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>